


Bright Hour (Spanish Ver.)

by cute_eris



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_eris/pseuds/cute_eris
Summary: Gon aún está durmiendo, pero tiene una sorpresa para Killua.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 2





	Bright Hour (Spanish Ver.)

Aquella imagen fue simplemente devastadora para mí, en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Me prometí que no olvidaría lo que vi aquel día, y era imposible que lo hiciera, porque la belleza que mis ojos presenciaron en aquel momento era superior a cualquier cosa que jamás había visto.

Ocurrió una mañana temprano. Llevaba mucho tiempo despierto, pensando en muchas cosas, y ya sabía con total certeza que no iba a volver a cerrar los ojos. Por lo que decidí levantarme definitivamente, después de mirar el pequeño reloj digital que estaba encima de mi mesita de noche, el cual marcaba las 6:31.

Después de restregarme los ojos una vez más para ver con total claridad, encendí la luz de la habitación mediante el interruptor situado en la pared al lado de mi cama. Podría haber dormido en ella perfectamente, ya que era muy grande.

La habitación se iluminó, y decidí, sin pensarlo demasiado, observar la lámpara que tenía encima. Estaba hecha de cristal, y la iluminación amarillenta pero reconfortante que emitía sugería que era muy antigua.

En general, la habitación parecía muy antigua. Aquel era uno de esos hoteles viejos que han sido reformados para que no lo parezcan tanto, y parecían haber hecho un buen trabajo con esto. Los muebles, las cortinas e incluso el lavabo eran muy antiguos, pero por alguna razón no resultaban anticuados.

Puse los pies en el suelo, y empecé a buscar algo que hacer a esas horas de la mañana. Una nevera. Un armario. Un espejo. Nada interesante, o eso me parecía hasta que se me ocurrió mirar en la mesa, donde me sorprendí al ver una manzana, aparentemente fresca, pero no muy fría.

Cuando cogí la manzana me puse a mirarla por unos segundos, y pensé que era una manzana normal y corriente, pero la nota con papel amarillo, algo mojada por el agua de la manzana que había justo debajo de ella me demostró que no lo era.

“Buenos días, Killua! Anoche te quedaste dormido y ni siquiera te comiste el postre, así que te dejo esta manzana por si tienes hambre cuando te despiertes!  
Gon.”

Tras leer la nota, me puse a pensar. No recordaba haberme dormido tan temprano, pero lo que era importante en ese momento sin duda era la amabilidad de Gon.

Si había alguien capaz de guardarme una manzana para el día siguiente, ese era Gon. A mí sólo me gustaban las manzanas frías, sacadas de la nevera, y esa ciertamente no estaba fría, pero sólo por habérmela dejado junto a esa adorable nota, iba a comerme esa manzana.

“Qué mono”, pensé, mientras daba un mordisco a la manzana, antes de masticarla y determinar un sabor que no era tan malo como esperaba. Sin duda había empezado bien el día, otra vez gracias a Gon.

Demasiadas veces estaba pensando en Gon. Necesitaba verle en ese mismo momento. Tragué los pocos pedazos de manzana masticada que me quedaban en la boca, antes de dejar la manzana en la mesa (esta vez junto a la nota para que no se mojara) y dirigirme hacia la gran puerta de madera que seperaba nuestras habitaciones.

Esta puerta no estaba cerrada del todo. Un dedo de distancia entre ella y la pared era lo que hacía falta para que nos diéramos cuenta si uno de los dos tenía algún problema, al fin y al cabo, pero yo abrí la puerta, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible.

Fue entonces, en ese mismo momento, cuando lo que vi quedó grabado en mi mente por el resto de mi vida.

Gon odiaba bajar las persianas de las ventanas, le gustaba sentir el ambiente del exterior mientras dormía. Aunque le había advertido de que no dejara las persianas subidas, ya que la luz del amanecer podía despertarle, él no las había bajado. Por lo que, en conjunto con las cortinas abiertas, hacían que una cantidad enorme de luz entrara por las ventanas.

Eso fue lo primero de lo que me percaté al entrar en la habitación, pero al apuntar con mis ojos hacia el otro extremo de esta, vi algo que me dejó boquiabierto.

Era Gon. Estaba durmiendo aún en su cama, igual de grande que la mía. Estaba tapado casi hasta la cara, pero lo que se podía ver desde donde estaba era suficiente para decir que parecía no ser de este mundo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados de la manera más tierna posible, con una boca que se abría y cerraba cuando respiraba, dejando salir a veces pequeñas muestras de su adorable voz. De hecho, cuando abría la boca lo hacía de una manera que casi parecía que estaba sonriendo, y la luz que entraba desde la ventana complementaba ese aspecto casi celestial que tenía.

Me quedé admirando lo que tenía delante por buen rato, sin poder dejar de sonreir, mientras no paraba de pensar lo afortunado que me sentía por tener una persona así a mi lado.

Y así fue como me enamoré de una simple habitación. Una habitación que me hizo, a su vez, enamorarme de una persona. E igual que jamás dejaría de amar a Gon, jamás olvidaré lo que vi aquel día.

Sin duda el momento más luminoso de toda mi vida, y todo gracias a quien había dejado abierta la puerta, subidas las persianas, y quien se había dejado caer inocentemente en esa cama. Sus edredones y mantas tenían la gloria de acomodar a esa persona que estaba, sin duda alguna, llena por completo de luz.

O, mejor dicho, a esa persona que era luz.


End file.
